yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 007
"Queen of Queens", known as "Queen of Queen" in the Japanese version, is the seventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This chapter was first printed February 21, 2010 in the 4/2010 issue of the V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 1 of the tankōbon. Chapter summary::In [[Queen's Duel Academy, Akiza Izinski faces Ran Kobayakawa in a Turbo Duel, over the title "Queen of Queens". While over in Satellite, Yusei and Sect have arrived at the hospital.]] Summary Queen's Duel Academy At Queen's Duel Academy there is great excitement over a "Queen of Queens" Duel taking place. Two students, Mei and Sakura rush through the hall, hoping to catch this Turbo Duel. The Duel consists of Akiza Izinski facing Ran Kobayakawa. Akiza has "Rose Witch" out, while Ran has "Orchid Moth". Both players Life Points stand at 2000. Ran laughs that the title Queen of Queens shall be hers today. This title means nothing to Akiza, who gets "Rose Witch" to attack and destroy "Orchid Moth", with her "Rose Whip" attack. Ran's Life Points lower to 1800. Ran is impressed and considers Akiza worthy of being her rival. Akiza Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Ran begins her turn, thinking that she shall win this move. She Summons "Orchid Mantis" and uses its effect, "Blooming Success". She discards her hand to inflict 500 damage to her opponent for each card discarded. Since she got rid of 4 cards, Akiza's fans start to worry that will finish Akiza if it works. is knocked into the rosebush.]] Akiza smiles that this is what it takes to make her classmates shriek. Akiza chains "Rose Blizzard", preventing the damage and halving "Orchid Mantis'" ATK. She tells Ran to get drunk on the smell of rose. Akiza's fans all cheer and remark on how splendid Akiza looks. Akiza begins her turn, using her "Foresee Draw", calling out the name of the monster, she is about to draw. As predicted, she draws "Queen Angel of Roses". She Releases "Rose Witch", who counts as 2 Tributes to Summon "Queen Angel of Roses". Akiza's fans scream in excitment over seeing Akiza's ace card. "Queen Angel of Roses" uses her "Rose Trimmer" attack, slicing "Orchid Mantis" into pieces and lowering Ran's Life Points to 0. loss to Jack.]] Ran loses control of her Duel Runner and falls into a rosebush. Upside down, with a rose between her teeth, Ran vows that she will get Akiza next time and Akiza accepts the challenge, from Ran or anyone else. A group of girls rush over to Akiza to congratulate her. Sakura gives her a towel. Akiza thanks her for it and Sakura is delighted that Akiza remembered her name. Mei informs Akiza that Jack Atlas is in Satellite. Akiza asks if she is sure. Mei replies that she is certain, as she heard it from her father who serves the Public Security Maintance Bureau. Akiza gets slightly upset, as she remembers falling to her knees in defeat, before Jack and his "King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander". She then walks away, wondering what Jack is doing in Satellite. Satellite and the doctor, at Sect's bedside.]] At Puzzle Hospital, Yusei kneels next to Sect's bed, with the doctor standing next to them. Sect suffered a slight concussion. The doctor, who recalls Yusei arriving soaked with Sect, asks what happened last night. Yusei replies that he has to fix his Duel Runner. The doctor insists that he needs to rest, but Yusei disregards this and leaves. As Yusei works on his Duel Runner, he reflects on his Duel with Jack. He tries to think why he lost; was it because Jack had a special Duel Runner, or special Sense. He throws his wrench in frustration and says that it wasn't because Jack wasn't special in any way. It was because his Turbo Duel didn't work against the King. approaches Yusei.]] He curses and Lazar appears. Lazar comments that the yearn for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. Yusei asks this man who he is. Lazar replies that he is the one, who will heal Yusei's yearning and tosses him an envelope. He has come to invite the greatest Turbo Duelist in Satellite to the D1 Grand Prix, an event, which the King will also be attending. What Yusei does is up to himself, Lazar informs Yusei and laughs. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Ran Kobayakawa The start of the Duel is skipped. Both players have 2000 Life Points at the start of the chapter. Akiza has "Rose Witch" in Attack Position (ATK: 1600) and 1 face-down card, "Rose Blizzard". Ran has "Orchid Moth" in Attack Position (ATK: 1400). Akiza's turn Akiza uses "Rose Witch" to attacks and destroys "Orchid Moth". (Ran 2000 → 1800) Ran's turn Ran Normal Summons "Orchid Mantis" (ATK: 1200) and uses its effect, discarding her hand, which contains 4 cards. Akiza chains "Rose Blizzard", preventing the damage and halving the ATK of "Orchid Mantis" (ATK: 1200 → 600). Akiza's turn Akiza draws "Queen Angel of Roses". She Tributes "Rose Witch" to Summon "Queen Angel of Roses" (ATK: 2400). Akiza uses "Queen Angel of Roses" to attack and destroy "Orchid Mantis". (Ran 1800 → 0) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Italics indicate cards which debuted in this chapter.